Album
Album was the Seventh Episode of the First Season. It was written by Dick Morgan. Summary Will becomes hypnotized by a crystal showing him images of his deceased mother. Plot Early in the morning at the High Bluff, a mysterious sound awakens Will Marshall, who wanders out of the cave in a distracted, trance-like state. He stares into the jungle in confusion until his father arrives. Will asks him "when you woke up, did you hear anything?" Rick tells him that he didn't hear anything unusual. Holly discovers that their food bag has been raided again by a nocturnal creature. Will decides that perhaps this is what he heard. Rick encourages Holly to design and build a trap to catch whatever creature is stealing their food, starting with an enticing bait. Rick then muses about how the garden at High Bluff is becoming overgrown with weeds, asking Will to pull them. As Will pulls weeds, the mysterious sound distracts him again, and he wanders across the ravine past the "Beware of Sleestak" sign to The Lost City. Avoiding Big Alice, he enters the caves and follows the sound to a room with a stone table filled with different-color Crystals, all dull and lifeless. On the floor of the cave he sees several glowing crystals, including one blue crystal that pulses with light. Will picks it up. As he holds it, a Dimensional gateway appears to open at the end of the cave and he sees a hazy female figure beckoning to him. Will looks disturbed, softly calling the word "mother." Back at the High Bluff, Holly is working on her trap. Will tries to speak to his father about what he has seen, but he loses his nerve. The next morning, Holly's trap didn't work. She discusses the problem with Rick, and he suggests that there was other food available -- the food bag was not stitched tightly enough, and so the nighttime guest had access to food other than the food in the trap. Will is out weeding again. As Holly finishes securing the food supply, hanging the food bags on a frame of wooden poles. She runs out to show Will what she has done, but he does not answer her, and she sees him wander away from the garden, in his trance-like state, towards the Lost City again. She follows him. Back in the cave, Will again picks up the pulsing blue crystal. The dimensional gateway appears to open again and the female figure reappears, saying "Will? I've been waiting for you, Will." Holly enters the room. She does not appear to see the figure that Will sees. She calls to him, saying "Will, answer me!" and pushes him to get his attention. He is startled out of his reverie. He drops the stone and the figure he is seeing seems to vanish. He asks Holly "what are you doing here?" Holly wants to know what he was looking at, but he says it was a "private thing." Holly picks up the blue crystal, saying "if you won't tell me, then I'll find out for myself." Holly sees the same figure, and asks Will "is it mother?" He tells her that he thinks it is. Holly hears the figure "Holly? Come home! I love you Holly." Holly sighs. And then, abruptly, the figure says "Too late! Too late! Come tomorrow," and vanishes. "That's all there is," says Will. "Why is she so watery?" asks Holly. "Why can't we see her clearly?" Will tells her he thinks it is because they can't remember their mother clearly. Holly asks if Will has told their father. He says that he's tried, but he's been unable to speak about it. Holly says that she will try to tell him. Later, at the High Bluff, Rick is concerned that Rick and Holly seem dazed. He tells Will that he had sent Will a "sun-signal," but got no answer. Will answers that he didn't see it. Rick asks the two of them if anything is the matter, and Will angrily stomps out of the cave. Rick praises Holly's work on securing the food bags, but Holly barely responds. Rick notes that the track was sprung, but is empty, and suggests they add a heavy rock so the creature can't get away. "Holly? Do you hear me?" he asks, but Holly continues to stare into space and will barely answer. "Is there something going on I should know about? Did you and Will eat some strange plants?" Holly says she is "just tired." Will comes back in, apologizing, but the mood remains tense. The next morning in the garden Will and Holly talk about the strange vision. Will thinks that the time doorway may have opened to a time before their mother died. Rick shows up, to start work on his own chores. Holly tries to tell him, but finds herself again unable to speak about the mysterious vision. At dusk, Will and Holly again find themselves drawn to the Lost City, but this time Rick is ready, and follows them. They walk together into the cave and both place their hands on the glowing blue crystal. The figure of their mother appears to them and tells them to come immediately, saying that there is no time. They cry out in fear and will not go to her. Next, a vision of their father, younger and dressed in a suit jacket and turtleneck, appears to the children, saying "come Will, Holly, it's all right!" They call "Daddy!" and walk towards the gateway. Will and Holly appear to walk through the gateway as the figure of their father places his arms around their shoulders reassuringly and they walk together through the caverns; Holly tells him "I got an A in English, Dad!" and Will tells him "I pitched a no-hitter today!" as he encourages them, telling them that they will be a family again. In our point of view, though, the image of their father begins flickering, and we see the children walking with a Sleestak. Rick enters the cave and discovers the table of crystals, and the flickering blue crystal discarded on the cave floor. Picking it up, he sees the gateway showing a vision of Holly and Will beckoning to him excitedly, asking him to come quickly to see what they have found. Rick recognizes that he is being deceived, shouting angrily "No! You're not real!" he throws the blue crystal to the ground where it explodes, and catches a glimpse of a Sleestak running away. Overturning the crystal table, Rick runs after the Sleestak. In another cave, the younger Rick is telling Will and Holly "everything's gonna be all right now." The real Rick runs in, finding Will and Holly, and also seems to see the younger version of himself, along with several Sleestak. Rick knocks the crystal from Holly and Will's hands, and grapples with the Sleestak while Holly screams. Picking up a crystal, Rick throws it into the face of one of a Sleestak, where it explodes in a brilliant flash, blinding the Sleestak long enough for the three Marshalls to escape. Back in High Bluff, Rick tells the children "I think that the blue crystals made you see what you wanted to see -- the thing you loved the most. I know that I saw you two." Will tells Rick "it was seeing you that made us finally go into the tunnel." Holly chimes in, saying "we tried so hard to tell you, but we couldn't." Rick says "I believe you were under some form of hypnosis." Will says "Dad, what I can't understand is -- is why didn't they just take me the first time?" Rick says "I think that the Sleestak wanted to capture all three of us in their trap." Holly excuses herself, gets up, and takes apart her trap, telling her brother and father "all of a sudden, I don't like traps." Message * Never believe everything you see. Cast * Spencer Milligan as Rick Marshall * Wesley Eure as Will Marshall * Kathy Coleman as Holly Marshall * David Greenwood as Sleestak * William Laimbeer as Sleestak * John Lambert as Sleestak * Erica Hagen as Will's Mother Dinosaurs * Alice Trivia * Erica Hagen returns playing Holly's mother is Elsewhen. Category:Original TV Series Episode Category:Original TV Series Season 1 Category:Episodes